


Native Love

by NocturnalEgg



Series: Tango With Lions [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, Dom Carl, Drama & Romance, Incest, M/M, Mind Games, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Lip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalEgg/pseuds/NocturnalEgg
Summary: With Lip and Ian caught by younger brother Carl, what will happen now?





	1. Native Love

** _Native Love_ **

 

it had been 1 hour since Carl walked in on his two older brothers, Lip and Ian, fucking.

It had been 55 minutes since Ian shoved some clothes in a backpack and stormed out of the household.

Lip sits on his bed, naked, and smoking a cigarette, contemplating what he is going to say or do about Carl. Lip can hear the laughter and sounds of chaos which usually follows a Gallagher happening downstairs, but yet, Lip knew Carl wasn't one of the noises. 'He must be in his room' Lip thought, as he pulled up some workout shorts and an old rock band tee.

Lip shuffled across the hallway, towards his younger brothers bedroom, the door was ajar, as Lip looked inside he saw Carl lounging on Ian's bed, flicking through a magazine.

Lip slowly opened the door, as he saw Carl, topless, in tight jeans and socks, Lip's cock twitched slightly 'surely not again' Lip cursed himself.

“What the fuck do you want?” A strong open from Carl, who sits upright, and watches his older brother, Carl crosses his arms, instantly noticing how vulnerable he is topless, Carl grabs at his biceps, feeling how muscular he is, Carl smiles with cockiness.

“Look, Carl, I just wanted to explain...”  
“Explain what, you fucking Ian now?”

Lips eyes glanced away, at the bluntness of Carl, but it was true. Carl smirked, Lip was weak, and Carl has never seen that before, and Carl liked it.

“It's…Complicated.”  
“Oh really, both my brothers are gay, and love incest, not really that hard to understand, I wonder how Fiona will feel about this...”

Lips hands grip tight, into fists, as he tries to shake the feeling away, he feels a warmth wrap around his body, of anger.

“You wouldn't fucking understand Carl, you're just a child.”

Carl stands up ready for a fight.

“I understand fully, thank you very much, you fucking your younger brother, and you fucking like it, you fucking sicko.”

Carl is ready for a fight, but he notices as his older brother slowly deflates at the abuse. Lip knew Carl was right, but he couldn't help but feel personally attacked.

“Look, Carl, what do I have to do...too...”

Lip cannot believe he is about to say what he is about to say.

“What do I have to do, to not make you tell Fiona, or anyone...”

Lip closes his eyes, ready for a punch, or more horrible words, but nothing happened, Lip slowly opened his eyes.

“You want me to shut up, you better fill up.”

Carl said, as he grabbed at his junk, through white tight fitting Calvin Kline's. Lip licks his lips, as he smirks, seeing his youngest brother, in only his boxers, skinny, yet sexy, Lip looks up and down at Carl, enjoying the sight.

Skinny toned legs, with a light brown fuzz. Slim body, but no definition yet. Cute brown nipples, which is hard in the cold Gallagher room. The slicked back brown hair, which sat just a little bit messed up.

Every step Lip takes, towards Carl, another memory flashed before his mind, the time Lip bathed Carl was a kid, or the time Carl shot that eagle for thanksgiving, or the time Carl got send to Juvie. And every step, every memory, was making Lip more and more hard, as he got down on his knees in front of Carl.

Lip was a totally bitch right now, but Lip knew, and Lip was enjoying it. Lip buried his face into his youngest brothers crotch, through fabric, he could smell his brothers scent, sweat and cheap shower gel. Lip nuzzled deep, feeling his younger brother grow against his cheek, Lip was shocked at how long it was growing.

Lip started to lick and suck at the thick shaft that was forming in Carl’s Calvin Kline's. A wet spot began to form through the fabric, where the cock head was, and Lip tasted his first sweet tastes of his youngest brothers pre-cum. Wanting more, Lip sucks solely on the cock head, making the wet patch get worse, but Lip didn't mind, as Carl was pumping more and more pre-cum out.

Carl grabbed at the brown messy hair of his older brother and pulled him off his cock. As Carl made eye contact, Carl immediately noticed he was in charge, as he spat onto Lip's face, Carl tugged down his boxer shorts, reveling his six inch thick cock.

Lip came face to face with Carl's cock. Lip couldn't believe it, sure Carl was 16, but a six inch cock, Lip wasn't even that long back when he was sixteen. And Carl was thick, nearly as thick as Lip's wrists, and at the base, a nice full bush of brown hair, and a pair of firm yet low hanging balls.

Lip's eyes are filled with lust, as he cannot stop himself, he dives deep into Carl's bush, and takes a deep breath, the smell of sweat is stronger, the smell of cheap shower gel is long gone, Lip leaks pre-cum into his workout shorts.

Carl throws his head back, and arches his back, as he feels the warmth of Lips mouth on his balls, Carl actively starts to tee bag his older brother, as he locks eyes with Lip, Carl smirks at the total control his has, as he spits onto his older brother.

“I bet you fucking love this don't you?”

Lip cannot help but nod, with a mouth full of balls, Lip sucks and licks them, tasting the sweat, the hair feeling rough on his tongue, and pubes up his noses. Lip was in pure heaven, as his cock streamed pre-cum out of his cock.

Carl got onto tip toes, and pivoted himself around, as Lip was face to face with the crack of his youngest brother, lust took over, and Lip greedily licked up and down the crack.

“God damn, you sucked the shit out my balls, now you licking my hole...”

Lip could smell that Carl hadn’t cleaned his ass for a while, but it still didn't stop him from licking and slurping up the hold, tasting the sweet boy sweat, and licking around the young virgin hole. Lip couldn't stop himself, from darting his mouth in and out of Carl's hole, tasting his juice. Lip slowly moves his hand into his shorts and starts jerking on his cock.

Carl grabs the base of his dick, trying to stop himself from coming, another hand reaches round and grabs a fist full of Lip's hair. Carl forces Lip's head deeper into his ass, as Carl arches his back, he starts to grind his ass against Lip's tongue, enjoying every minute of Carl cannot help but powerful.

“Bet you want to cum so bad to this, don't you, sicko.”

Lip groaned against Carl's hole, which send vibrations throughout Carl’s body, Carl loved it. Carl felt a bead of sweat slide down his back, and into his crack, and Carl felt Lip lick it up, Carl knew he had broken his older brother, Lip was gonna have to do what ever Carl asked, and Carl already knew what he wanted.

“I'm gonna cum in your mouth.”

Carl pulled his wet, sloppy ass away from Lips face, as Carl turned around and sat back on the bed, Carl noticed how sweaty and horny Lip was.

“On your back, now...Naked”

Carl said, patting the bed, next to him.

Lip did as he was told, tearing off his tee and letting his workout shorts fall off him. Lip laid on Ian's bed, legs arched, back against the cool duvet, and head dangling just slightly off the edge. Lip looked up at his younger brother, 'he must have tried this before, or seen it in a porno' Lip thought to himself. Carl stood up from the bed, and moved towards Lips head.

“I'm gonna face fuck you now, and you're going to like it, or else...”

Lip tried to hide a smile, he was hoping Carl would let him suck him, ever since feeling his cock against Lips face.

“You like this don't you?”

Lip nods.

Carl spits on Lips face.

“Sicko”

Carl rubs his cock head against Lip's lips, when Lip opens his mouth to lick his lips, Carl shoves all of his cock, balls deep, one big thrust.

Lip panics, and gags, but he suddenly feels the weight of Carl on his chest, holding him down, Lip's nose and cheeks are covered in Carl's hairy balls, and as Lip takes a deep breath in, smelling the sweet scent, Lip gives over to pleasure.

Carl starts to piston his cock in and out of Lip's mouth, feeling no restraint, Carl places a hand on Lips throat, as he feels himself going deeper and deeper.

Lip watches as Carl's cute bubble butt bounces on every thrust, as Lip's nose gets slapped by Carl's low hanging hairy balls.

“Look how hard you are Lip. You fucking sicko. I bet you love this don't you.”

Carl thrusts his cock in deeper in Lips throat.

“What more do you want? Want me to flood that mouth of yours with my cum?”

Carl starts to quicken his pace, as his balls begin to tighten.

“Fuck...I'm gonna...”

Carl buries his cock deep, as he begins to cum, hard and fast, load after load, inside his older brothers mouth.

Lip moans as his mouth starts to flood, cum leaks out of the corners of his mouth.


	2. Breakfast in America

**_Breakfast in America_ **

 

Lip straightened himself up, trying to forget about that face fuck, but ever time he thought about it, he got hard, DAMN his balls were blue. Lip stands and storms out of his younger brothers bedroom, Carl is already in the shower, a fact that Lip is surprising thankful for, he liked the fact he felt dirty for what just happened.

Lip grabbed and pulled at his growing hard cock in his workout shorts, trying to get it into a position so the rest of the family wouldn’t see, like he cared.

As Lip enters the Kitchen, it is the usual Gallagher chaos, Fiona is making sandwiches and trying to get Liam ready for the fun day ahead. Frank is dancing in the background to a soundtrack that is exclusively in his mind, starting to feel the buzz from the eight ball he took half an hour ago. Debbie is getting Fran ready for another day of welding and what else the day had in tole for Debbie.

“Here.” Fiona said, as she filled a cup full of coffee, nodding her head towards Lip. Lip grabs the cup, but refuses to take a sip, wanting to taste his younger brother in his mouth just a little bit longer.

“So, any plans today? Or just more mindless sex?” Fiona says towards Lip so the other wouldn't hear, Lip looks shocked 'how could she know' Fiona ruffles Lip's mop brown hair.

“Gallagher curse, bad sex hair.”

Fiona slurps on her coffee, trying to engage with her brother, but Lip's mind was somewhere else.

“Any idea where Ian is?”

Lip was about to answer, when Carl enters, towel wrapped round his waist. Lip cannot stop himself from looking Carl up and down, a twitch in his boxers.

“He just stormed out, shouting something about Trevor or something.” Carl lied.  
“Yeah, Trevor...” Lip followed a bit sheepishly.

Fiona looked between her brothers, trying to figure something out, but her mind was also somewhere else.

“Shit, I gotta go open Patsy's.”

Fiona downs her slightly cold coffee, shoves some toast in her mouth, takes a bite and kisses Liam goodbye.

“Bye.”

Fiona is out of the house. Debbie wraps Franny up, and heads towards the door.

“Wont be home till late, gotta do a couple of things.”

Carl rolls his eyes, as Debbie leaves the household.

“Daddy Frank, I'm gonna be late for school.” Liam spoke up, dragging Frank out of his trance, Frank grabs at the direction of Liam, beckoning him.  
“Come on Liam, time to make those white upper class fucks squirm.”

Lip goes to protest, but gives up as he can already tell Frank is not in a cooperating mindset.

Alone, Lip shuffles slightly, watching Carl as he takes a sip from a coffee and eats some toast, Carl notices Lip watching.

“What?”  
“Nothing...”  
“You still thinking about it aren't you...”

Carl raises his eyebrows, watching Lip, Carl bit lightly at his lower lip. Lip cannot help but moan softly.

“You gay Lip?”  
“N...No...”  
“You sure? Because you seem to really want me...”  
“Carl...I...”  
“What?”

Carl places the cup of coffee down, as Carl leans against the table, the towel begins to slide slightly down his body, showing off his happy trail that leads to a nice brown bush, Lip cannot take his eyes away.

“You want this don't you?”

Carl grabs at the semi he is already sporting from the attention.

“You want this, you gotta prove it.”  
“Prove it how?”

Lip is confused, but utterly under Carl's spell.

Carl grabs at his phone, which is next to his plate of toast. Carl thumbs around, setting up his phone, before he is ready.

“Get naked, slowly”

Carl starts to film Lip on his phone.

“Wh...Wha...Why?”  
“Look, I'm gonna film you...and you're gonna do what I say, so get naked.”

Carl was still in control, Lip knew that, but hoped Carl didn't.

Lip tugs and his white tank top, before pulling it up over his head, Lip flexed his muscles a bit, before rubbing his hands down his well toned body, towards his workout shorts.

“This is stupid, you've already seen me naked...”  
Lip tried to protest, to which Carl laughed at.

“Just do what I say, or I'll tell Fiona.”

Lip tugged down his workout shorts, making sure to leave his boxers on, a noticeable bulge and wet patch of pre cum already forming.

“Leave your socks on...”

Carl said, watching Lip through the phone, watching the dirty white boy in dirty white socks, Carl licks his lips as he tents underneath the towel.

“Take your boxers off...”

Lip pulls his boxers down, his cock springing up and slapping his stomach, Lip cannot help but tug at it a few times, and plays a little with his pubes.

“Sit on the floor, up against the fridge.”

Lip did as he was told, the kitchen floor was cold against his bare behind, Lip's leg hairs stood on end, as his cock stood at full mast, so hard and so thick, his low hanging balls touching the cold floor as well.

“Play with yourself...”

Carl smiles behind the camera, as Lip cannot help but enjoy this.

Lip spits down onto his hand, and then onto his cock, Lip starts with slow tugs and jerks, he even gets his other hand involved to play with his balls a little bit.

“Look at me...”

Lip looks up and towards the phone immediately, Lust in Lip's eyes, Lips' cock leaks pre-cum as he bites his lower lip.

“Do you like that...” Carl said, no answer.

“I said do you like that.” Carl nearly shouted, reminding himself of when he had to give orders at the army school.

“Y...yes...” Lip practically whispered

“I can't hear you.”  
“Yes Carl...”  
“Good, you been bad?”  
“Yes.”  
“Tell me...”  
“I've been such a naughty boy”

Lip nearly cums as he says boy, feeling completely vulnerable, Lip somehow liked it, Lip's cock is covered in pre-cum and so is his hand, Lip slowly raises the hand towards his mouth, and licks tasting himself.

“You gonna show me?”  
“What?”  
“Come on Carl, show me what you got...”

Carl smirked, as he let the towel fall off his body, revealing his thick hard six inch cock.

Lip lets out a soft moan and jerks his cock harder and faster as he watches his younger brothers naked body, Lip shuffles to a more comfortable position, Lip feels his warm sweaty sock on the base of his balls, Lip has to stop jerking before he cums.

Carl smirks as he records his older brother, but nothing can beat the live show, as Carl remembers the face fucking that happened up stairs just a couple of moments ago he cannot help but start to leak pre-cum onto the kitchen floor.

“Come clean that up...”

Carl said, pointing towards the floor

“But slowly...”

Lip gets up onto all fours, and crawls over the his younger brothers feet, Carl films it all on his phone jerking his cock slightly, adding more pre-cum onto the floor.

Lip looked up, past the hairy legs of his younger brother, and past the thick hard cock, into the eye of the camera, Lip bites his lower lip as thoughts about what Carl was gonna do with this film ran through his mind 'is this more blackmail? Will Carl show his friends? Will Carl post it online?' Either way Lip didn't seem to care, as he leaned down and started to lick up the pre-cum from the dirty kitchen floor.

With Lip preoccupied, Carl walked around to the back end off Lip, recording everything. The sexy toned body, the hairy bush and sexy toned fuzzy legs, all the way to the slightly hairy crack.

“Damn….” was all Carl could muster, before slotting himself behind his older brother, and rubbing his leaking cock up and down his crack.

“I'm not the first am I?”

Lip looks around, noticing Carl is still filming, Lip locks eyes with the camera.

“W...Wh...What?”  
“You not a virgin?”  
“No...”  
“Who was it Lip?”  
“I...Ia...”  
“Who?”  
“Ian...”  
Lip looks away embarrassed, Lip looks towards the back door 'Anyone could just walk in right now...Why does that make it more hot?'

“Did he fuck you bare?”  
“Yes.”  
“And did you like it?”  
“Y...Yes...”

And with that, Carl positions his bare pre-cum covered cock head at Lip's tight hole, and tries to slam it balls deep.

Lip may have been fucked before, but he was still too tight to fuck balls deep straight away. As Lip grunts and moans Carl contentions to force fuck it deeper inside.

Lip was in pain, as he continued to watch the backdoor, Lip thought about how what is Fiona walked in, or Debbie, and how Lip hoped that Carl would keep going, no matter how hard Lip tried to stop thinking about it, he was enjoying this, Lip hopes that if they got caught, Carl would keep going...'What the fuck is wrong with me?' Lip thought to himself.

Carl grabbed Lip's hip with his spare hand, grabbing tightly, and pulling down, Carl does one more thrust, with a deep and mainly moan, Carl is finally all the way in, balls deep. Lip feels so full and stretched, he tries to reach behind him and stop his brother from moving, but no matter how hard he tried, Carl was ready to fuck, but Lip wasn't ready yet.

“Fuck, Carl, Stop…I need to get used to your cock...”

Carl was already pulling out slightly and slamming it back in, Lip groaned in pain. Carl raised himself slightly so he was resting on Lip more, as Carl pulled the camera away from the action, to show himself and all of Lip.

“Look at my older brother, fucked tones of girls, and now he's be fucked by me, dirty Gallagher.”

Lip knew he was talking to the camera, and that still turned Lip on more, Lip knew is he grabbed his cock he would cum instantly, as Carl steadied his breathing, he started to rabbit fuck his older brother deep and fast on the dirty kitchen floor.

“Here take this...”

Carl handed Lip the phone, Lip knew he could have stopped the filming, but he didn't, instead he set up the phone to get the prefect shot of his face, and his younger brother, ploughing deep inside him. As Lip watched himself on his younger brothers phone, getting fucked, he couldn't help but start noticing things like his face was full of pleasure, as Carl was finally hitting his prostate, even if it was a little fast, Lip still found enjoyment. Lip was biting his lower lip and pull a sex face, as Carl held a tight firm grip of his floppy mop hair, and dug his nails into his hip with his other hand, Lip also noticed that Carl pulled the same sex face.

There was a knock on the front door, which didn't seem to phase Carl, but Lip froze, as Lips eyes fixed on the phone, Carl slowly leaned back, showing off his sexy skinny body, Lip bit down hard on his hand to stop himself from moaning at the sight of his brother and his brothers dick getting deeper inside him.

“Who is it?”

Carl started to pull out slowly, so only the head was inside Lip's stretched hole.

“Hey Carl, it's Kev, open up...”

Carl slams his cock deep inside his older brother. Lip groans in pleasure.

“Can't I’m busy, what do you want?”

Lip cannot help but watch his brother pull out slightly, still pulling the faces and biting his lower lip, Lip was ready to burst, and the thought of getting caught was sending Lip close to the edge.

“Oh for fuck sake, come on...is V there...”

Carl slams back inside his brother, as his cock starts to piston in and out of his older brothers bubble butt.

“No, now fuck off, I’m busy...”

The boys can still hear Kev making a fuss outside the door, but Carl is back into fucking his older brother, but this time, Carl grabs a fistful of floppy brown mop hair and leans back even further, forcing Lip to be nearly sitting on his brothers lap.

“I wanna see my face.”

Lip moved the phone up, to still be capturing the brutal fucking Carl was impaling Lip onto his thick hard cock, and Lip was loving it. Carl suddenly noticed something on the screen.

“Wait a minute, did you cum already.”

Lip's face went red, as he noticed the large puddle of cum all over the kitchen floor.

“You like this that much huh Lip?”

Carl thrust in deeper

“Like when your younger brothers fuck you raw.”

Carl picks up the speed, as Lip's prostate gets hit over and over, Lip feels ready to cum again.

“And only cumming when we nearly get caught...”

Carl can feel himself getting ready to cum, Carl thinks about pulling out but then is taken over by lust of his older brother being filled with his cum.

Carl pulls Lip closer, and wraps a hand around Lip's neck, chocking him, Carl smirks.  
“Tell everyone what's gonna happen now...”

Carl slams hard and fast, heavy breathing, and Lip can tell what gonna happen next.

“You gonna cum inside me younger brother...”

Carl lets out a beastly moan, gripping hard on Lip's throat, Carl bites and nuzzles his face deep into the shoulder of his older brother. Lip feels himself being flooded by Carl's cum, its so warm and intoxicating.

Lip pushes stop on the recording and goes to hand the phone to Carl.

“You can delete it if you want...”

Lip thinks for a moment, and then places the phone on the floor.

“Why would I wanna do that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about long wait for part 2, not sure if people are into this, so let me know, comment or what ever :)


	3. If I Go, I'm Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, sorry it's been a while, I've been going through some stuff.  
> Hope you like this, bit more Drama then sexual content, but hope you enjoy the writing style.  
> Tried to make it seem like a conversation with the self. 
> 
> Love  
> x

_** If I Go, I'm Going ** _

 

It had been two weeks since Lip was fucked by Carl on the kitchen floor.

Lip sits on his bed in the dark, slowly smoking a cigarette. Things between Lip and Eddie has turned sour and he was getting close to Sierra. Lip slowly buffed away, thinking about the ways things have gone recently, he glances at his phone. Lip must have texted Ian a hundred times by now, and nothing. The last thing Lip got from Ian was the text message

'How could you let this happen.'

Every time Lip reads the text, he feels the punch in his stomach, the heartache was unbearably, it reminded him of the time he and Helené split. The last text Lip got from Carl was the video, every now and then Lip will watch the video and feel such shame, it doesn't even make him hard anymore.

As Lip stubs out the cigarette he lets a single tear roll down his cheek.

“Come on dude, what the fuck is happening” Lip mutters to himself.

Lip to melancholy to wipe away the tear, Lip just lights another cigarette and lets it dry, like it's a badge of dishonor or something.

Lip's mind raced again, lazily bumping from idle thought to selfish perceptions, Lip struggles to admit to himself that the last thing he needs right now is a beer, or a shot or two of cheap whiskey, just to turn down the fucking noise, or to stop himself from thinking these things that makes his head want to explode.

Lip suddenly sits up and throws his phone against the wall. He doesn't care about noise, everybody's out. Debbie is doing some dodgy welding gig, Fiona hasn't been home for ages, Liam is at a sleep over at some rich kids house, Carl is showing his new wife Kassidi around Chicago like some poverty safari, and Frank...Well fuck Frank, who cares where he is, or who he is with.

Lip burns through the cigarette and instantly lights another, WHY?

WHY?

The only question stamped all over his mind right now, Why now? Why Ian? Why Carl? Lip shuffles on the bed so he is looking outside at the street lights, a couple of cars drive past his window, lighting the cold summer night.

It's not like he even knew why. Why Ian? Because he was his brother, Lip has always had a strong connection with Ian, and sure he loved Ian, that's what brothers do right? Lip loved Ian.

Lip nodding at the idea in his head as he slowly turns to look back into the dark room.

Lip loved Ian like a brother, Lip had a brotherly love for Ian, Lip loved Ian, Lip was in love with Ian, Lip needed Ian.

Lip hits his own head, trying to scramble the thought, “Fuck it!”

Why Carl? Because he was his brother, but, it is different, it WAS different, the situation was different, Carl had all the power, Carl had all the control, Just like Karen, just like Helené. That was love right? No, not love, LUST.

Lip once again nodded at his own outcome, trying to make sense of something so senseless.

Lip lusted to be controlled, Lip lusted for someone else to have power over him, Lip lusted for Carl, Lip lusts for Carl, Lip wants Carl.

Lip slaps himself on the face, and stands up, trying once again to make sense, one last try.

Love, Lip doesn't like boys, Lip's not gay. Ian was different, Ian is different. Lip looks at other guys and they don't get him hard, don't make his heart yearn, but Ian, Ian is different, just the thought of Ian makes Lips stomach hurt and his heart beat faster. Lip wasn't gay, Ian was different. Lip isn't gay, Ian is different. Lip is gay for Ian. Lip loves Ian. Lip is gay.

“Fuck, again...”

Lip lights another cigarette and drinks his cold coffee.

Lust, Lip doesn't want to be dominated. Lip's not a bitch. Carl was different, Carl is different. Lip was dominated by Eddie, but Eddie was a girl, so was Karen and Karen had all the power in that relationship, WOMEN, not Carl, Carl is a man, but Carl, the blackmail, the situations, the dirty rough fucking. Lip wasn't a bitch, Carl was different. Lip isn't a bitch, Carl is different. Lip is a bitch for Carl. Lip wants Carl to treat him like a bitch. He needs to be treated like that, by Carl, by his younger brother. Lip lusts Carl.

 

For letting Ian leave.

Lip sits down on the bed, a cold shiver runs down his spine.

Carl is Lip's punishment for letting Ian get away. Lip needs Ian. But they cannot, Lip and Ian are brothers.

Lip wants to protect Ian? No. That sounds stupid. Lip needs Ian. Lip wants Ian as a boyfriend?

“NO!”

Lip screams in the dark, and audible response to the madness in his head, the cigarette falls from his mouth, his lower lip is shaking, Lip bits down hard, blood seeps out from his lip.

“yes...”

Lip meekly admits.

YES. Of course YES. Lip needs Ian, in some capacity. Lip needs Ian as a boyfriend. To always be there. Never to leave him. Lip needs Ian...Selfishly.

 

Lip's phone makes a sound, as Lip storms across the room and checks the phone, its a text, from Carl.

'This bitch is driving me crazy, gonna ditch her and cum home, be ready for me ;)'

Lip ignores the text, and searches for Ian, nothing, as always, Lip begins to type.

'Ian, please respond, I’m so fucking sorry, I need you around, I need you, please Ian.'

Lip sits back down, flicking through his phone, waiting for anything to happen, but nothing.

Lip sighs deeply, as he finishes off the cigarette.

“Fuck!”

Lip says as he reopens the message from Carl.

'Your bedroom or mine?'


	4. Coconut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals, sorry not posting, just been caught up with life and what not, but I gotta keep trying every day right.  
> Any who, enjoy the final chapter, in the final part of this series it probs wont mention much of Carl, but who knows.  
> The final part of this series will be coming soon as well. just gotta figure out how and why the story is going to go that way.  
> Thank you all for your time, patience and support.  
> Love
> 
> X

_**Coconut** _

 

Lip strolls casually into his younger brothers bedroom, as he enters he pulls down his boxers, standing completely naked, Lip looks around the room, spotting Ian's bed, Lip moves forwards looking at the pictures and posters on the wall. Lip let's his hands roam free over his toned stomach and defined legs, Lip cannot help but grab at his growing cock as he gets closer to Ian's bed, pulling lightly on his fuzzy low hanging balls, a soft moan escapes his mouth.

Lip loved the fact that the other Gallagher was busy with their own life, Fiona was busy with the new apartments. Debbie was welding something to something else. Liam being busy in that high class school. Lip smirked to himself.

'how the fuck did we end up like this'

Lip sits down on Ian's bed, Ian's cheap cologne lingered up into the air, Lip took a deep breath as he slouched down, placing his head on the pillow, Lip was fully hard as he laid on the soft, untouched bed, all eight inches of his cock stood straight up, achingly hard, Lip jerks his hand up from the base all the way to the tip, as he watches a small drop of pre-cum slide out, Lip rubs it over his cock, before giving up on the wank altogether, feeling strangely dirty in another mans bed. .

Lip placed his hands under the pillow, trying to comfort himself, as the sweet aroma of Ian slowly hugged him. Lip pulled out a photo from under Ian's pillow, as he tried to focus his eyes he noticed quickly, it was him and Ian.

Lip jerked up and sat at the edge of the bed, the picture was at Lip's surprise graduation party, the one that wasn't really a surprise, but gosh how everyone looked so young.

'God we looked so young, God we had some fun'

Lip focused more on the picture as he noticed that smile, that stupid goofy smile, Ian's smile, it made Lip's stomach flipped, he couldn't help but smile back at Ian, Ian had his arm wrapped around Lip, as Lip posed with his certificate. Lip suddenly felt sick, and it wasn't because of the memory, it was because he was missing Ian.

BANG

The back door slammed shut, as Lip quickly shoved the photo back under the pillow, the bed room door swung open, and Lip looked up to see Carl in the threshold, smirking.

“You already naked? You must be desperate.”  
“Look Carl...I...”

Lip weakly protested, as Carl entered into the room, shutting the door behind him. Carl started to undress, and Lip watched, as his cock twitched, as Carl took off his t-shirt, Lip couldn't help but notice that Carl was getting a little buff, he was still small in frame and had a while to go before he got to Ian's or even Lip's stage, but someone, Lip couldn't take his eyes of his younger brother, as Lip licks his dry lips Carl unbuttoned his jeans and just let's them slide down, revealing his hairy legs, Lip's cock twitches again.

 

Carl turned, in only his boxers, to face his older brother. Carl was still enjoying the power, he wasn't sure if he was gay or anything like that, but the power.

'Wow, what a trip'

Carl looked at his older brother with a smirk, Carl loved the fact that Lip was ogling his younger frame, Carl liked the attention, and yeah sure Carl had just revived a blow job from Kassidi who also ogles him, but it felt different from Lip. Carl grabbed at his cock, through his black Calvin Klein boxers shorts, snapping Lip out of his trance, Lip's ears turning a little red from embarrassment.

“You want me on all fours again?”  
“Nah, I wanna try something new.”

Carl nods, as he slowly pulls down his boxers, Carl knows Lip is watching, and Carl wants to enjoy every second of it. As Carl’s already growing cock springs out from its cotton restraints, Lip gasps quietly, Lip is always shocked by how big Carl is, considering Carl still young.

“I've been walking around all day, sweating my balls off, how about you clean them up, lay on your back.”

Lip got up off the bed to lay on the floor.

“No Lip, lay down on the bed.”

Lip didn't really want to, not on Ian's bed, but subconsciously he found he had nestled his head back onto the soft pillow, letting out more of Ian's smell, Lip's cock started to grow just at the smell.

Once Lip was laying down, Carl grabbed at the ankles of Lips leg, as he ran his hands up and down the fuzzy calf, he squeezed feeling the muscle, Carl stopped at the knee and lifted Lip's leg up, bending it, and resting Lip's feet back on the bed. Carl traced his hand up Lip's body, which sent a shiver down Lip's spine.

Carl carefully and slowly stepped onto the bed, he stood just above Lip's head, with a foot on either side. Lip looked up the sexy hairy legs, and up straight into the slouched semi cock of his younger brother, then to the hairy balls which lead to a surprising smooth gooch and slightly fuzzy firm buttocks.

Lip ran his right hand up Carl's leg, as Carl squatted over his older brother. Carl's balls swung just inches from Lip's nose, as Lip took a deep breath in, he couldn't smell Ian's cologne anymore, but he could smell Carl's natural musk. Lip knew it was going to be salty, and Lip didn't care, as he let out his tongue, he licked the seam, slowly, teasing Carl.

“God, if you're going to be this slow about it.”

Carl let his legs go, as he sat on his brothers face, and after a quick adjustment, Carl was soon tea bagging his hot sweaty balls into Lip's mouth. Carl leaned forward and rested on Lip's knees, as he looked back to see his brother struggle with this sudden abuse. Lip was mostly struggling with both balls in his mouth, because Carl had leaned forwards Lip's nose wasn't filled with pubes, but he got a great site of Carl's virgin pink hole, which made Lip hum with pleasure.

Carl was now fully hard, all 6 inches was resting on Lip's chest, and the vibration from the hum on his balls was sending Carl mad. Carl started to slowly rock, rubbing his cock on the pecks of his older brother, leaking pre-cum, Carl ran his right hand through his slicked back brown hair, and the other ran up and down Lip's toned legs.

Carl suddenly jerked Lip's legs apart, revealing Lip's fully grown 8 inch cock, covered in pre-cum after being trapped between his legs. Carl shifted forwards more, passing Lip's cock, which Lip desperately wanted to touch, but Carl was more interested it what laid underneath the low hanging balls, the tight pink hole, surround by brown fuzzy hair. Carl ran his hands around and under Lip's legs, and grabbed at the two perfect globes that was Lip's bubble butt and pulled and squeezed them, making Lip's hole quiver.

Carl let some spit exit his mouth, as it splatted slightly off target and mostly on the left buttocks, Carl ran his fingers through the spit and rubbed it in circles around the hole.

“God damn, you've got a sexy hairy hole”

Carl was shocked himself at what he said, as he quickly tried to take it back, Carl arched his back letting his brother breath, just briefly, from his mouth. Lip reached up with his hands and grabbed Carl around his waist, Lip was surprised how his hands grabbed all the way round the waist, but Lip had other motives on his mind, after being teased with his hole during the tea bagging, Lip wanted a taste.

Lip moved Carl's hips for him, as he moved him more forward, Lip was finally ready, he stretched out his tongue, and started at the top of the crack, Carl wasn't ready and sat up instantly he looked down at his older brother and saw the lust in Lip's eyes, Carl grabbed at his right cheek and pulled it, allowing Lip better access.

As Lip slowly ran his tongue down, he stopped just slightly above the virgin hole. Lip ran it across Carl's hole, teasing it, and going round in circles, making Carl's hole sloppy, before, finally, Lip drove his tongue into Carl's virgin hole.

Carl let out a moan as he threw his head back, Lip was in heaven, the sweet taste of his younger brother's hole was on his tongue, as he rimmed Carl he couldn't stop, even when Carl grabbed at his ankles again and lifted his legs fully up.

Lip suddenly felt something wet on his hole, surely Carl wasn't rimming Lip?  
Carl was too busy rocking his crack up and down the tongue of Lip to be able to rim Lip as well.  
Lip tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on but couldn't, Lip used all his strength to finally push Carl of him.

Lip  
Jerked  
Up  
And  
Came  
Face  
To  
Face  
With  
That  
Smile.

That stupid goofy smile.

“I've see you two have been busy without me.” Ian finally spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> My break is now over, returning to write part 2 of Tango With Lions, Carl and Lip start a new thing, let me know what you think in the comment below.


End file.
